Voir les murs et mourir
by Griseldis
Summary: Recueil d'OS trop courts pour être lâchés tous seuls dans la cour des grands. #1 : L'Oracle – Historia retrouve le livre qu'enfant elle aimait tant, #2 : Retrouvailles – Les enfants, les amours, les rêves et les souvenirs… Une discussion entre deux amis qui se sont perdus de vue depuis bien des années. Ce n'est pas toujours facile de trouver un sujet de conversation.
1. L'Oracle - Christa-Ymir & Armin

_Disclaimer : SnK, son univers et ses personnages appartiennent à leur auteur._

_Vous trouverez ici une série d'OS sans lien les uns avec les autres mais qui se passeront tous dans l'univers de la série._

_Résumé :_ _Historia retrouve le livre qu'enfant elle aimait tant. Christa/Ymir &amp; Armin_

* * *

.

**L'Oracle**

.

_Et lorsque l'Oracle les interrogea, voici ce que répondirent les quatre filles du Roi :_

─ _Ma couronne sera d'or et de saphirs, dit l'ainée des princesses. D'or comme le soleil, de saphir comme l'azur, car je régnerai dans le ciel. _

─ _La mienne sera d'argent et de diamants, inconstante et sans couleur comme les flots car les flots seront mon domaine, dit la cadette. _

─ _Pour moi le bronze et les émeraudes, dit la benjamine. De bronze comme la terre, d'émeraude comme les plantes, car c'est sur la Terre que s'étendra mon pouvoir. _

─ _Je n'aurai, dit la dernière, ni couronne ni royaume, je n'aurai que mon sang et mes larmes et ce seront eux qui feront obéir les hommes._

.

Lorsque l'aube se lève, Historia est déjà réveillée. Elle n'est pas sûre d'avoir dormi. Si c'est le cas, au moins n'a-t-elle pas rêvé ou alors elle ne s'en souvient pas, ce qui revient au même, et c'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle se sent presque reposée.

Quelques minutes et sa première dame d'honneur va entrer. Elle se souvient à peine de son nom et de sa figure mais elle aime sa voix.

Sa voix ressemble à celle d'Ymir. Une Ymir polie jusqu'à l'obséquiosité, une Ymir qui ne rit pas et qui ne dit jamais ce qu'elle pense mais il y a ce timbre un peu métallique dans son ton et pour une courte seconde, elle peut s'imaginer que c'est elle.

Ce trop bref moment de répit rend probablement les choses plus difficiles mais elle en a besoin pour ne pas devenir tout à fait folle.

Ou peut-être est-elle déjà folle et cet instant où elle croit entendre Ymir est le seul instant où elle est saine d'esprit.

La porte s'ouvre et Historia ferme les yeux. Elle n'a pas besoin de faire un effort pour qu'une silhouette presque androgyne apparaisse devant elle. Son Ymir a toujours été un sac d'os, et ce n'est pas l'entraînement intensif ou les rations militaires qui auraient pu permettre à son corps de prendre des courbes plus féminines. _Tu es assez fille pour nous deux Christa. Je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir des seins, est-ce que je n'ai pas déjà les tiens ?_

« C'est l'heure, Majesté. »

L'espoir une délicieuse seconde, et puis rien ne vient. Ymir aurait certainement pu se forcer à prendre ce ton digne mais elle n'aurait pas pu s'empêcher de rire ensuite et de la rejoindre pour la dévorer. _Je vais te manger, tu veux bien, n'est-ce pas ?_ Elle avait dit oui, sans savoir qu'Ymir était un titan. Elle aurait dit oui même si elle l'avait su.

Historia rouvre les yeux. Le soleil levant éclaire la chambre des lumières douces de l'aube.

Elle ne le voit pas : son monde est blanc depuis longtemps.

Blanc aussi est son habit.

C'est l'unique couleur qu'elle porte, même si elle consent parfois, lorsque la situation l'exige impérativement, à nuancer cette blancheur de l'éclat sanglant du rubis, glauque de l'émeraude ou glacial du saphir.

Elle ne porte jamais d'or.

L'or est dans le soleil, les champs de blés, les yeux d'Ymir.

L'or ne peut pas s'attraper pour faire des bijoux.

De toutes manières, le blanc lui va bien. C'est un ange de pureté, elle a décidé de se marier à son peuple, la reine vierge, la sauveuse…

Elle rit quand un courtisan plus flatteur et osé que les autres lui répète ces élucubrations parce qu'elle pense aux mots d'amour qu'Ymir lui disait entre deux gémissements alors qu'elle avait sa langue dans son sexe. _Ma suceuse, ma pute, ma salope. _Elle acceptait ces insultes avec un enivrement que ne lui auraient pas procuré des caresses. Qu'importait ce qui suivait puisqu'elle était _sa _suceuse, _sa_ pute, _sa_ salope.

Il y a eu une époque dans sa vie où s'habiller consistait à trier ses vêtements de ceux d'Ymir et à les enfiler le plus vite possible en priant pour ne pas être en retard, dans la chiche clarté des baraquements. Et parmi ces corps de filles devenant femmes s'habillant à toute vitesse, il y avait parfois des touchers équivoques, que suivaient un flot d'excuses ou de grognements si c'était une autre, qui s'attardaient à plaisir si c'était Ymir.

Des rires, des jurons aussi, elles étaient des filles certes, mais avant tout des soldats, des plaintes.

Aujourd'hui, son habillement est un rituel compliqué qui demande quatre personnes en dehors d'elle-même et auquel on assiste par faveur. Elle reste digne et obstinément silencieuse pendant ce spectacle qui l'écœure toujours un peu mais n'oublie jamais de sourire aux invitées de cette étrange pièce. Si elles sont là, c'est que, épouses ou filles, maîtresses ou mères, et parfois par elles-mêmes, ces femmes ont dans leur main une petite part d'influence qui a motivé l'invitation.

Une grande partie de sa vie est un spectacle à présent. Elle comprend mieux la volonté des Reiss de rester dans l'ombre, on contrôle bien mieux les fils du pouvoir quand on peut être le marionnettiste caché, même si son dégoût reste intact.

Elle veut un monde sans pantin mais la triste vérité c'est que les hommes aiment être manipulés. Ils préfèrent le confort des normes et de l'enfermement aux risques de la liberté.

Son plus grand acte de dévotion en tant que reine est sans doute d'apprendre à leur pardonner cette lâcheté.

Il y a plus d'une heure et demie qu'elle est levée quand elle s'assoit finalement pour petit-déjeuner. Ses dames d'honneur sont avec elle et elle regarde sans vraiment voir ces visages qui ne lui sont ni amis ni ennemis. Simplement indifférents.

La nourriture est abondante et délicate mais elle a un goût de cendres et elle ne la rassasie pas.

La journée se passe, des conseils, des crises, des rapports, des décisions, à la fois interminable et bien trop rapide et c'est bientôt le soir, l'heure de se coucher. Lorsqu'il n'y a pas de bal ou de soirées, la reine se retire toujours tôt.

Le déshabillage est moins rituel que l'habillage, sans doute car c'est éloquent de voir une femme se vêtir de reine mais ça l'est moins de voir une reine devenir femme, et Historia le subit avec moins de contrariété, en tâchant de ne pas penser à ces mains agiles qui volent autour d'elle et ne sont pas celles qu'elle voudrait.

Ses cheveux blonds, dépouillés du diadème, tombent sur ses épaules. Ils sont doux et brillants, toujours lavés et brossés avec soin.

C'était le seul luxe qu'elle s'offrait, à l'époque. Sa maigre solde passait en produits capillaires. Ymir adorait ses cheveux.

─ _Si je trouvais un endroit où nous serions bien seules au monde, tu ne pourrais pas porter de vêtements, Christa. Tu irais nue toute la journée avec tes cheveux pour seul habit._

─ _Mais tu es bête, j'aurai froid !_

─ _Pas si tu restes toujours dans mes bras. _

Puis enfin, une dernière révérence, un dernier « Votre Majesté », et c'est fini.

Historia s'assoit sur le lit confortable, frotte son visage, se pince les joues, le nez, la bouche, comme pour décrisper ses traits.

Jusqu'à demain, jusqu'à l'aube suivante et sa porte qui s'ouvrira sur une femme qui n'est pas Ymir, elle est à nouveau Christa.

Elle a passé tant de temps à se cacher sous ce nom et à présent, c'est ce nom qu'elle cache.

Et il y a tant de choses dans ce nom. Des jours heureux, remplis de souffrance et de violence, de sang et de larmes, mais Ymir était à ses côtés alors elle avait toujours quelque part où se réfugier. L'amertume avait le goût du miel.

Tout à coup, elle se rappelle de ce conte qu'elle aimait tant enfant, cette histoire d'où elle avait tiré ce nom qui ne devait être qu'une protection mais qui était devenu partie intégrante de son être.

C'était à cause d'Ymir bien sûr. Ymir connaissait le pouvoir des mots et les mots de pouvoir, et sûrement, elle aurait adoré être reine si le titre était venue des lèvres fines d'Ymir.

Christa existait encore et existerait toujours parce que c'était comme ça qu'Ymir l'appelait.

Elle enfile une robe de chambre dont le tissu d'une impossible douceur liquide, ça s'appelle de la soie, coûte plus cher au mètre qu'un mois de ration pour dix soldats.

Les couloirs du palais sont vides, mais elle s'amuse à esquiver les rares serviteurs et les soldats. Elle s'amuse à être ombre parmi les ombres, à avoir peur, le temps d'un battement, d'être découverte.

Christa a toujours aimé avoir peur, surtout quand c'était pour rire, surtout quand Ymir n'était pas loin et qu'il ne pouvait donc rien lui arriver.

Son but est la bibliothèque, une pièce où elle se rend rarement mais qui l'impressionne chaque fois qu'elle y met les pieds. C'est quelque chose, tant de livres en un seul lieu, dans un monde où ils sont si rares.

Lorsqu'elle entre dans la vaste pièce, elle a un mouvement de recul en apercevant une ombre penchée sur un volume, elle ne veut voir personne !, mais elle se détend en reconnaissant la silhouette.

Grand et imposant à présent, elle voit toujours en lui le petit garçon pleurnicheur, si faible physiquement mais qui les dépassaient déjà tous, même Mikasa que tout le monde appelait « génie », sur le plan théorique.

Armin relève la tête lorsqu'elle ouvre plus franchement la porte, la faisant craquer légèrement.

Immédiatement, il se lève et s'incline, mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire un mot, qui ruinerait tout, elle dit :

« Arrête, c'est juste moi, Christa. »

Il saisit parfaitement la nuance et se rassoit donc.

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais au palais, Armin.

─ Je suis arrivé ce soir, la reine s'était déjà retirée.

─ Tu fais partie de ceux pour qui elle est toujours disponible.

─ Ce n'était rien d'urgent.

─ Le Mur Maria ?

─ Colmaté. Plus aucun humain ne pourra jamais emprunter les portes et sortir.

─ C'est donc la fin des Bataillons. Tu en auras été le dernier commandant. »

Armin hoche la tête, l'air rêveur et aussi un peu dégoûté. C'était le vœu de la majorité de la population. La fermeture définitive. L'isolement éternel.

La porte de la cage ne pourra plus s'ouvrir, car même la force du Titan Colossal n'a pu briser les Murs à l'époque.

Ils n'échangent pas un mot sur le tunnel. Le tunnel est un secret absolu et les mots résonneraient trop facilement dans cette grande salle.

« Je pense que si je me marie un jour, ce sera avec toi. »

Armin la regarde avec surprise.

« Moi ? Pourquoi ?

─ Tu comprends pourquoi Historia s'habille toujours en blanc. »

C'est sans doute le seul. Ça n'a rien à voir avec la pureté ou la mise en scène.

Simplement, Historia est veuve, veuve sans avoir été mariée, veuve sans chapelle et sans époux mais veuve d'une femme qu'elle a aimé et qui est morte.

Les reines portent le deuil en blanc.

« Et puis, tu es celui qui ressemble le plus au commandant Smith. Mais je peux difficilement épouser le commandant Smith. »

C'est dit avec un sourire, et pour un observateur, il n'y aurait rien de plus cruel que ce sourire, mais Armin connait la vérité alors il se contente de lui sourire en retour.

On n'épouse pas un cadavre. Encore moins quand c'est par son ordre qu'il a été envoyé au gibet.

Même si cet ordre a été signé par la volonté impérative de celui qu'il condamnait.

« Ils ont besoin d'un bouc-émissaire, et d'un signe fort.

─ Ne me faites pas faire ça, commandant. S'il vous plait, s'il vous plait.

─ Ce n'est pas grave Historia. Ce n'est rien. »

Il y avait un sourire presque angélique sur son visage maigre. Le visage d'un mourant que seule une volonté d'acier conservait en vie.

« Tu me rendras service. Tu comprends, ils sont morts pour me sauver, alors il ne faut pas que ce soit en vain. Il faut au moins que ma mort ait un sens, puisque ma vie n'en a plus. »

Une voix douce, comme suppliante. Plus à même de la faire obéir que tous les cris et les ordres du monde.

Deux semaines plus tard, Erwin Smith mourrait par pendaison pour haute-trahison.

Son exécution fut la seule parmi les hauts rangs des militaires.

Son corps, qui devait rester exposé fut volé la nuit même.

Actuellement, embaumé avec un soin qu'on réservait habituellement aux dépouilles des souverains, Erwin Smith repose secrètement dans la crypte royale jusqu'au jour de sa réhabilitation posthume.

Sa nuque s'est brisée lui épargnant l'atroce agonie de l'asphyxie et il a gardé dans la mort cet étrange sourire.

Il les a sans doute rejoint là-bas, si là-bas existe, tous ces hommes et toutes ces femmes qui sont morts sous ses ordres et qu'il a chéris à sa manière, distante et froide.

Peut-être est-il enfin libre, découvrant le monde sur les ailes du vent, en compagnie de Mike Zacharius, d'Hanji Zoe de Levi Ackerman et de tant d'autres qu'elle n'a pas connu mais dont il a porté avec lui le poids jusqu'à ses derniers instants.

« Tu es prêt à partager ma couronne ? »

'Tu es prêt à partager le poids de mes crimes ?'

« Si ce jour vient, ma reine, j'en serai honoré. »

'Depuis le début, ce sont les miens aussi.'

C'est un serment et ils le comprennent ainsi tous les deux.

« Tu sais, lorsque j'ai choisi de m'appeler Christa, ça venait du nom d'un conte que j'aimais beaucoup, » dit-elle soudain, puisque tout le reste a été dit, ou ne l'a pas été, ce qui revient au même, et qu'après tout, c'est pour ça qu'elle est venu dans la bibliothèque.

« Tu te rappelles du titre ?

Elle secoue la tête mais il y avait tout une section réservée aux contes et après deux heures assez amusantes à nager dans les princes transformés en grenouille et les princesses enfermées dans les tours, elle a un petit cri de joie en reconnaissant dans la table des matières d'un ouvrage à la couverture de cuir presque doré une série de titres familiers : « C'était celui-là ! La princesse sans royaume !

─ Quel choix... curieux, rétrospectivement.

─ Attends, laisse-moi retrouver ce passage. »

Ils se redressent et rejoignent la table où Armin a étalé ses affaires, des recherches sur l'ingénierie et l'architecture, sans doute par rapport au tunnel qu'ils construisent.

Christa tourne les pages rapidement pour retrouver ce passage qu'elle a tant aimé enfant :

« Et lorsque l'Oracle les interrogea, voici ce que répondirent les quatre filles du Roi :

─ Ma couronne sera d'or et de saphirs, dit l'ainée des princesses. D'or comme le soleil, de saphir comme l'azur, car je régnerai dans le ciel.

─ La mienne sera d'argent et de diamants, inconstante et sans couleur comme les flots car les flots seront mon domaine, dit la cadette.

─ Pour moi le bronze et les émeraudes, dit la benjamine. De bronze comme la terre, d'émeraude comme les plantes, car c'est sur la Terre que s'étendra mon pouvoir.

─ Je n'aurai, dit la dernière, ni couronne ni royaume, je n'aurai que mon sang et mes larmes et ce seront eux qui feront obéir les hommes. »

Christa lit ces mots à voix haute en suivant les lettres du doigt.

Ça lui semble si fade. Si faux. Les doigts de la princesse, la dernière, celle qui compte dans ce genre d'histoires, sont sans doute blancs et fins, mais Christa regarde ses mains et si elles sont petites, elles ne sont ni blanches ni potelées, encore moins douces et fines. Des années de corvées, de pratique des armes et de la manœuvre tridimensionnelle les ont modelées en des mains d'une grande puissance malgré leur taille. Parsemées de cicatrices, avec des cals dont elle sent la dureté avec une douleur presque rassurante, ses mains sont celles d'une femme qui a lutté. D'une guerrière.

« Je ne suis pas comme ça, dit-elle. Et peut-être qu'elle parle à Armin, à la Christa de l'histoire ou à elle-même. J'ai pleuré, les déesses savent tout ce que j'ai pu pleurer, et j'ai saigné autant que j'ai versé le sang. Et au final, ça n'a rien changé. Je suis une reine d'opérette pour un royaume de prisonniers. Armin, tu me prête ta plume ? »

Armin lui tend avec surprise et, toute reine qu'elle est, proteste en la voyant écrire quelques mots. C'est un _livre_. On n'écrit pas sur les livres.

« Je rétablis la vérité. C'est beaucoup mieux comme ça : 'Je n'aurai, dit la dernière, ni couronne ni royaume, je n'aurai que (mon sang) **leur lâcheté** et (mes larmes) **leurs faiblesses** et ce seront (eux) **elles** qui feront obéir les hommes.' »

Si jamais j'ai un enfant songe-t-elle, si je décide de continuer cette lignée maudite, voici la meilleure leçon que je pourrais lui donner.

« Je les libérerai, tu sais. Malgré eux et même s'ils ne le méritent pas, je libérerai l'Humanité des Murs. »

_Ensuite, j'irai là-bas et peut-être que je te retrouverai Ymir, peut-être que sur les ailes du vent, nous pourrons nous aussi parcourir le monde jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne toutes ses couleurs et capturer l'or, celui du soleil, celui des blés, celui de tes yeux._

_._

* * *

_J'avais envie de angst et c'est tombé sur Christa/Historia. (Bon et sur Hange, Levi et Erwin que j'ai tué au passage. Je sais pas du tout pourquoi.) _


	2. Retrouvailles - Eren & Armin-Annie

_Merci à **Neechu**, **Aoquesth** et **Jeliel** ! J'espère que ce nouvel OS vous plaira :)_

* * *

_Résumé : Les enfants, les amours, les rêves et les souvenirs… Une discussion entre deux amis qui se sont perdus de vue depuis bien des années. Ce n'est pas toujours facile de trouver un sujet de conversation. Eren &amp; Armin/Annie_

_Cet OS a été écrit très rapidement, en moins d'une journée en fait, pour **Atsuka-chan**. _

* * *

.

**Retrouvailles**

.

« Bonsoir Eren. »

Eren lève les yeux vers lui, ces yeux qui oscillent toujours entre le vert et le bleu, inconstants et changeants, trompeurs comme la mer qui soudain calme devient traîtresse et engloutit les navires.

Armin connait la mer à présent. Elle est belle mais elle lui fait peur.

Des années auparavant, c'était Armin qui levait les yeux vers Eren, des yeux aussi purs et intenses qu'un beau ciel d'été au début d'une journée radieuse.

Armin a grandi, même si ses yeux sont toujours bleu de ciel.

Eren lui dans un sens a rapetissé. C'est ce qui arrive quand on coupe les jambes et les bras d'un homme.

« Salut Armin. »

Il n'y a aucune colère dans la voix d'Eren. Il n'y a pas de tristesse ou de haine. Il n'accepte de ne parler qu'à lui mais lorsqu'il le fait, même s'il n'est guère loquace, il se montre toujours calme et poli.

Eren ne ressemble pas du tout aux souvenirs d'Armin. Dix ans, se dit-il, c'est terriblement long et les gens changent.

Pourtant, Armin n'aurait jamais cru qu'Eren pourrait changer à ce point-là.

« Je n'ai pas faim, déclare tout net Eren en voyant le plateau que porte Armin.

─ Il faut que tu manges au moins un peu. Je t'ai pris du ragoût de lapin, il est délicieux, et en dessert il y a de la mousse au chocolat. Le chocolat, c'est un truc comme tu n'en as jamais goûté ! Je suis sûr que même à Sina, il n'y en a pas.

─ Non en effet dit tranquillement Eren. Il n'y en a pas à Sina. Puisque Sina n'existe plus. »

Armin préférerait un Eren qui hurlerait, qui l'insulterait, qui pleurerait. Armin préférerait n'importe quoi à ce Eren qui d'une voix tranquille lui jette ses crimes à la figure comme s'il ne le faisait pas exprès.

Son ami n'a jamais été comme ça.

Mais bien sûr, Eren est-il encore son ami ?

Après ce qu'il a fait, Armin a-t-il encore le droit d'être le sien ?

La cellule est confortable, autant que peut l'être une cellule sans fenêtre, lorsqu'on est un tronc seulement pourvu d'une tête. Mais les draps du lit sont propres, la couverture légère et chaude, les oreillers moelleux.

Eren porte une couche pour ne pas se souiller. Il subit cette humiliation en silence et avec indifférence si c'est Armin qui se charge de le changer. Il hurle et tente de mordre n'importe qui d'autre.

Il y a plusieurs globes qui brillent, Armin lui a dit que c'était de l'électricité, une technologie que les hommes ont oubliée dans les Murs. Au début, il y avait un garde dans la cellule pour lui tenir compagnie mais il a demandé à être seul, et on le lui a accordé. Ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait aller très loin tout seul. Ce n'est pas comme si, sans lumière solaire et si affaibli, il pouvait se transformer en titan.

Armin vient le voir au moins deux par jour pour le nourrir et le baigner, et il reste avec lui de longues heures, même quand ils n'ont rien à se dire. Ou plutôt qu'ils ne parlent pas, car des choses à se dire, ils n'en ont que trop.

Armin reste malgré tout, même quand tout ce qu'il peut faire c'est s'asseoir sur une chaise et attendre en silence que le temps passe.

Armin pose le plateau sur la petite table de chevet et s'assied sur la chaise près du lit puis reprend le plateau.

Il prend une cuillerée du plat, pas trop grande, et la présente à Eren.

« Je t'ai dit que je n'avais pas faim Armin.

─ Mange, s'il te plaît. C'est bon. Il y a du safran, c'est quelque chose que tu n'as jamais goûté. Tu aimeras ça, tu peux me croire. »

Au moment où il prononce ces mots, Armin se rend compte qu'il vient de faire une monumentale erreur. Eren a un rire bas, un peu rauque.

« À ce stade, je pourrais difficilement te croire sur n'importe quel point, tu ne crois pas Armin ? »

Ils n'en ont jamais discuté. Depuis dix jours qu'Eren est là, il n'a jamais évoqué le sujet. Armin a eu la lâcheté d'espérer qu'un jour de plus, il n'en parlerait pas.

Il a envie de pleurer, la cuillère tendue vers Eren qui a détourné la tête et regarde le mur comme s'il pouvait voir au-delà, un monde beau et qui s'étend à l'horizon, sans Mur et remplis de titans qui, les uns après les autres, reviendront à l'Humanité.

L'odeur du safran, une épice rare et capiteuse, monte jusqu'à lui, mêlée aux arômes d'autres herbes plus communes, de la viande tendre et des légumes.

Il a envie de pleurer, mais bien sûr, il ne le fera pas.

« Elle, elle croyait en toi. Son fils, elle l'avait appelé Armin, tu sais... »

Un coup de poignard avec des mots. Elle, ce n'est qu'une personne. Il n'y a qu'une fille au monde qu'Eren et Armin n'ont pas besoin de nommer parce qu'elle était à eux depuis toujours, comme ils étaient à elle.

« Elle disait qu'on se trompait tous. Que si tu t'étais enfui avec Annie, c'était bien sûr un plan pour ramener des informations. Que jamais tu ne nous trahirais.

─ Eren…

─ Jean n'a rien dit, forcément. C'était peut-être lui le père mais Min, c'était comme ça qu'on l'appelait, c'était avant tout le fils de Mikasa. Et puis je crois que Jean aussi voulait croire en toi. »

Armin se tait, écrasé par la culpabilité, par cette voix qui ressemble à celle d'Eren, par ces mots tranquilles qui ne sont pourtant pas les siens.

« Je me demande comment elle est morte ? Enfin, ça je le sais, les armes à la main, en abattant autant de titans qu'elle pouvait. Mais je me demande si à la fin, elle croyait encore en toi. Je me demande qui a vu mourir l'autre. Min ou elle ? Ça me perturbe. Min était un si gentil petit garçon. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il ait eu à voir sa mère déchiquetée par des titans. C'est sans doute mieux s'il est mort avant, qu'en penses-tu ?

─ Eren, je t'en prie, laisse-moi t'expliquer… »

Mais Eren n'a plus cette expression calme qui ne lui va pas, il a cette expression butée qu'Armin connait si bien. Il sait qu'il ne l'écoutera pas. Il sait que tous les mots, toutes les justifications, tous les arguments ne serviront à rien.

Il pourra parler pendant des heures, Eren entendra et ne retiendra rien. Armin pourra lui parler de la réalité des Murs (ça ne faisait pas cent ans, Eren, ça en faisait huit cent quarante-cinq, le jour où Shiganshina est tombée), d'une guerre qui ravagea la planète, de la punition voulue par le premier Roi et qui donna naissance aux Titans, de la vie d'un demi-million de personnes contre presque un milliard d'humains prisonniers de corps monstrueux que seuls les mots d'un Roi pouvaient contrer, des mots qu'il ne dirait pas pour que le châtiment soit sans fin, tant pour ceux qui étaient dehors que pour ceux qui étaient dedans.

Depuis le premier jour, Armin a essayé de lui expliquer, d'obtenir sa coopération. Il a supplié le Conseil de le laisser le raisonner, et finalement, il les a convaincus de réduire Eren à ce tronc et à le priver de lumière pour qu'il ne puisse pas se régénérer mais qu'il puisse tout de même lui parler.

« Ce matin-là, je m'en souviendrai toute ma vie. L'aube s'était levée depuis deux heures et pourtant personne n'était venu me chercher. Soudain j'ai entendu du bruit, partout, et rien ne venait. J'entendais des cris mais je ne savais rien. J'hésitais sur ce que je devais faire. Je n'osais pas détruire la porte. Finalement, Connie et Dieter sont venus me chercher sur les ordres du commandant, et ils m'ont traîné jusqu'à son bureau et c'est là que j'ai appris… Mais tu le sais déjà, n'est-ce pas ? »

Armin ferme les yeux et repose la cuillère dans l'écuelle. Il ne veut pas se souvenir mais malgré lui, tout lui revient à la mémoire avec une clarté beaucoup trop nette. C'était sans le vouloir qu'il avait entendu cette discussion entre le capitaine Hange et Moblit, sur le cristal d'Annie qu'ils étaient enfin parvenus à percer. Et c'était en toute innocence qu'il avait voulu la revoir.

Parce que trois années étaient passées et les questions n'avaient fait que s'accumuler dans son cœur, et l'amour timide de l'adolescence était devenu un sentiment poisseux, presque effrayant, qui engluait ses gestes lorsqu'il pensait à d'autres filles. Il voulait la revoir et entendre de sa bouche la vérité, savoir pourquoi elle les avait trahis et pourquoi quand elle en avait tué tant, elle ne l'avait pas tué lui.

Il aurait pu avancer alors, laisser en arrière la terrible image de ce rire, en haut des escaliers, où nimbée de lumière elle prononçait de terribles paroles et où elle n'avait jamais été plus belle.

Mais si elle l'avait aimé, alors elle avait un cœur, n'est-ce pas ? Elle pouvait être sauvée ? Elle pourrait se racheter ?

Arriver jusqu'à la salle d'expérimentation avait été très facile. Le château où Annie était gardée était à l'écart, dans l'enceinte de Rose au beau milieu d'une forêt. Une colossale forteresse médiévale désaffectée, idéale pour servir de prison.

Tout le monde savait qu'il était devenu l'assistant du commandant Ackerman depuis que le commandant Smith était devenu premier chambellan de la reine et personne n'avait remis en doute son droit d'être là.

C'était curieux, parce qu'il savait de quoi le capitaine Hange était capable, il les avait entendus de ses propres oreilles, les cris de douleur de cet homme qu'elle et le commandant Ackerman, à l'époque c'était le capitaine Levi, torturaient, et il savait que la seule raison pour laquelle elle n'avait pas froidement précipité un homme du haut du mur Sina, à Stohess, c'était parce que Moblit l'avait retenue.

Il le savait mais il l'avait oublié parce qu'elle portait avec tant d'aisance le masque d'une scientifique un peu folle dingue mais très enjouée et joyeuse, et ce n'était pas forcément un masque, peut-être juste une autre facette, qu'on aurait dit qu'il n'y avait que ça.

Étalée sur une table de métal, poignets et chevilles solidement arrimés par des courroies et par des rivets plantés dans la chair, bâillonnée, Annie était étalée, une gigantesque poupée ruisselante de sang. Ses sursauts, ses yeux révulsés et ses hurlements étouffés malgré le bâillon indiquaient assez ses terribles douleurs pendant qu'Hange creusait littéralement son corps, énumérant d'une voix monotone des données que Moblit assis à un petit bureau notaient scrupuleusement. De temps en temps, une petite interjection de joie ou un rire ravi, ponctué d'un _Oh je le savais !_, _Comme c'est passionnant ! _

Aucun des deux ne l'avaient entendu entrer. Aucun n'avaient remarqué les minutes (peut-être était-ce des secondes, peut-être était-ce des heures, il n'aurait pas su le dire) qu'il avait passées là à regarder, horrifié, mourant à chaque convulsion du corps d'Annie, à chaque goutte de sang coulant de ses veines sur le sol légèrement en pente vers la bouche d'évacuation, à chaque gémissement de ses lèvres meurtries.

Et puis à un moment, les yeux d'Annie, voilés de douleur s'étaient plantés dans les siens et il était sûr qu'à travers ses larmes, qu'à travers la peine, elle l'avait reconnu et elle avait souri.

_Est-ce que ce sont des bonnes personnes, Armin ? _

La netteté de ses souvenirs s'arrêtait là. Il savait qu'il avait pris le poignard dans sa botte, un truc du commandant Ackermann qui estimait que ce genre de précaution n'était jamais inutile. Il savait que Moblit était tombé d'abord, sans un bruit puis Hange s'était retournée et mise en position de combat, mais il était plus fort à présent et il était préparé. Il avait porté le premier coup vers la main qui tenait le scalpel. Le second, dans le ventre. Le troisième à la gorge, pour la faire taire et pour mettre fin à la douleur.

Il avait détaché Annie, qui s'était évanouie, et il avait à moitié porté, à moitié traîné son corps plein de sang, et maintenant ce n'était plus juste le sien, jusqu'à la fenêtre dont il avait ouvert les volets, et il avait attendu l'aube en la tenant dans ses bras, en se demandant ce qu'il ferait si elle mourrait avant le lever du soleil.

En se demandant ce qu'il ferait si elle vivait pour voir le lever du soleil.

En se demandant ce qu'il ferait quand le soleil se lèverait.

Il n'avait pas vu la lune, même s'il avait vu son ombre grise s'étendre sur la forêt au cœur de laquelle était le château, découpant des ombres fantomatiques. La nuit était silencieuse et pleine de bruits à la fois.

Le souffle d'Annie était imperceptible mais il sentait son corps toujours chaud à mesure que le sang refroidissait. Un peu avant l'aube, il s'était mis à trembler de froid mais il n'avait pas eu la force de se lever et d'aller chercher quelque chose pour les protéger.

Il voulait que le temps s'arrête. Alors qu'il avait tué deux personnes mais qu'il était le seul au monde à le savoir, alors qu'Annie était vivante mais qu'elle ne pouvait pas répondre à ses questions.

Et puis les étoiles s'étaient éteintes dans un ciel tournant lentement au violet puis au rose, et le soleil s'était levé, et le corps d'Annie avait commencé à se reconstituer.

Bientôt ses paupières papillonnaient et son regard bleu, encore vitreux, s'était planté dans le sien. Elle s'était dégagée sans un mot, indifférente pour sa nudité alors que le sang, mais seulement une partie, s'évaporait, et avait cherché quelque chose à se mettre.

Pas un mot entre eux, pas même quand elle avait enjambé les cadavres d'Hange et Moblit. Elle avait trouvé dans une armoire des blouses de laboratoires et quelques vêtements de rechange, qu'elle avait enfilés rapidement.

Ses gestes étaient lents, un peu maladroits. Comme toujours, Armin l'avait trouvée belle même dans cette maladresse inusitée. Elle était si jeune à ses yeux, et si terrible. Est-ce que c'était mal de dire qu'il avait ressenti du désir pour ce corps encore lacéré des tortures subies ?

Elle avait pris plusieurs des scalpels, sans doute pour s'en servir comme arme et abattre ceux qui croiseraient sur son chemin et elle allait franchir la porte quand Armin avait finalement parlé : « Attends, Annie.

─ Quoi ? »

Que pouvait-il dire ? Il était venu parce qu'il voulait savoir pourquoi elle l'avait épargné. Il voulait entendre de sa bouche un « parce que je t'aimais » et passer le reste de sa vie à tenter de la sauver ou pouvoir l'oublier et l'enterrer pour toujours.

Et à présent, il était son complice, pire encore. Car Annie, dans sa furie meurtrière, avait épargné les membres du 104ème à défaut des autres.

Lui, il avait tué ses deux camarades.

« Emmène-moi avec toi. »

Dans les histoires, le prince après avoir sauvé la princesse des monstres, l'emmène dans son château sur son beau cheval blanc.

Dans la leur, le monstre avait emmené celui qui en était devenu un pour la sauver en semant les cadavres sur leur passage et ils s'étaient perdus dans la terre des titans.

Dans la leur, la princesse était une meurtrière, le prince un assassin et un traître et il n'y aurait ni baiser d'amour, ni d'heureux pour toujours avec beaucoup d'enfants.

« Le capitaine Hange…, continue Eren. Une grande perte pour l'Humanité. C'était la seule, tu sais… Qui ne me trouvait pas répugnant.

─ Ni Mikasa, ni moi nous ne t'avons jam…

─ Oh ce n'est pas la même chose. Vous m'aimiez malgré ce que j'étais. Elle, elle m'adorait pour ça. Elle pensait que j'étais un don, une bénédiction.

─ Et tu l'es Eren, bien sûr que tu l'es. Grâce à toi, l'Humanité sera libérée et renaîtra. Grâce à toi les Titans redeviendront…

─ L'Humanité que je voulais sauver, elle était dans les Murs.

─ Nous devions détruire les Murs, Eren. Nous devions atteindre le Palais et récupérer les corps embaumés de Maria, Rose et Sina.

─ Sept-cent quarante-six mille. Un peu plus je crois.

─ Pour ce que nous savons, plus d'un milliard qui errent, perdus et prisonniers. Écoute-moi, Eren, s'il te plaît…

─ Eux aussi, ils ont supplié en voyant arriver tes Titans. Et ils se sont battus. Combien ont survécu, ceux de mon Humanité ? »

Armin ne peut pas répondre. Il ne le sait pas, mais à la fois, il le sait. Même si certains ont trouvé refuge dans la cité souterraine ou ailleurs, si ce ne sont pas les titans qui les débusquent, ce sera le manque de vivres qui les achèvera. Mais ils sont si peu, une goutte d'eau pour le reste.

C'est pour ça qu'il faut se dépêcher de rendre leur humanité perdue aux titans.

« Leurs noms ne seront pas oubliés, dit Armin. On se souviendra d'eux. »

Peut-il le promettre ? Les années ont passé mais il reste un traître ici. Annie, comme Berthold ou Reiner, avait été une infiltrée. Lui s'est retourné contre les siens. On le respecte pour ses stratégies et on le méprise tout autant. C'est le prix à payer pour rentrer le soir dans une maison où Annie le rejoint parfois et le regarde pleurer sans qu'une seule larme ne coule, sans tendre la main vers lui.

C'est le prix à payer pour que parfois aussi, elle le rejoigne dans son lit et qu'il puisse dessiner sur sa peau des mots d'amour qu'il ne peut pas lui dire à voix haute.

« Eren, reprend-t-il enfin, mange. C'est important, tu vois. Parce que, c'est ton dernier repas. »

Il l'a dit. Il a osé. Le Conseil a tranché et l'attente n'est plus possible. Alors Armin a pris ce qu'il y avait de meilleur dans les cuisines en espérant que ça serve à quelque chose. En espérant que cette dérisoire marque de gentillesse puisse faire pencher la balance.

Le brun fixe le mur avec la même obstination.

« Mon dernier vrai repas, j'avais mes deux mains, Sacha faisait du pied sous la table à Jean en croyant que c'était Connie, Hange s'était endormie dans son assiette et Mikasa était encore persuadée d'être amoureuse de moi. Tu étais assis à ma gauche.

─ Eren, si seulement, tu voulais te servir de ta coordination, alors tu pourrais vivre ! Il n'y aurait pas besoin de…

─ Mais pourquoi je voudrais vivre, Armin ? Tu crois qu'il me reste une raison pour laquelle vivre ?

─ La mer, Eren, oh si tu voyais la mer ! Je l'ai vue, elle est encore plus belle que dans les livres. Bleu, grise, verte, elle me rappelait toujours tes yeux ! Eren, tu restes mon meilleur ami, mon frère, si jamais tu voulais comprendre…

─ Pauvre Armin. Tu voudrais tellement me sauver, n'est-ce pas ? Te dire que tu ne nous as pas tous tués. Qu'au moins, tu en as protégé un. »

Eren lève la tête pour regarder le plafond, ne lui accordant même pas l'aumône d'un regard, et il a un sourire mauvais, ce sourire que parfois il avait dans ses moments terribles de haine.

Un sourire qui lui dit qu'Eren reste Eren, dans sa rage et sa colère mais qu'il a appris la patience.

« Je te pardonne Armin. Je meurs en te pardonnant et en souhaitant qu'Annie te tienne assez chaud pour tous les cadavres avec lesquels tu dormiras désormais. Tu en auras besoin, _frère_. »

Puis il a un petit rire féroce, ferme les yeux et se tait et plus une seule parole ne franchira jamais ses lèvres.

.

Le lendemain, le Roi Ludwig, un gigantesque titan à la forme bestiale dévorait Eren Jäger et obtenait le pouvoir de la coordination.

Le pouvoir de sauver le monde, ce qu'il fit.

Et alors qu'on le fêtait et qu'on le saluait comme le plus grand des rois, plus héroïque que ceux de toutes les sagas de légende, alors que le monde renaissait après presque un millénaire d'une guerre terrible et cannibale, qui vraiment aurait eu le temps de se soucier d'un homme qui avait jadis trahi les siens et qui, dans une petite maison de la capitale de l'ancien royaume des Titans, s'était pendu ?

_._

* * *

_Il faut que j'arrête de tuer tout le monde. Vraiment. _


End file.
